


Delights

by sunaddicted



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "I don't kiss and tell""Ed, youlovebragging"





	Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read either as a standalone or as a sequel of [Turn On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996276)

_Delights_

"You know, you really should have gone to Lee for this" Lucius pointed out, even as he pulled on a fresh pair - or as fresh as it could be managed in Gotham at the moment - of latex gloves and grabbed his first aid kit, a little more sparse than he had used to keep it but he considered himself lucky that he even had something "You can still change your mind" he tried, even if he doubted that Nygma would change his mind now.

"I'm not letting her anywhere near my brain, Foxy: she stabbed me"

"You stabbed her back"

"Another very good reason not to ask her for help!"

Lucius sighed and proceeded to disinfect the pliers, both swiping them with alcohol and briefly exposing the ends to the flame of a lighter - there wasn't much else he could do to ensure that Edward wouldn't end up with a nasty infection "She came back to life remarkably changed"

Edward rolled his eyes as he took position, fingers knotted together between his thighs as he steeled himself for the procedure "I came changed too and guess what? I was fucked up"

"I removed Strange's chip from her brain"

"And you removed it from mine too: I'm pretty sure that getting some staples out is going to be a lot less risky than that" Edward immediately retorted, focusing on the banter so that he could more easily ignore the fact that Foxy was sifting through his hair, clearly combing it out of the way to begin with the extraction; the fact that he trusted the other man didn't help Edward to feel more relaxed: his head had been screwed with more than enough in the past months.

"I hate to admit it when you're right"

"I'm _always_  right"

Lucius gently flicked Nygma's ear "Don't - remember who currently holds the power between the two of us" he reminded him and then flicked his ear again when it looked like he was going to start complaining, letting out a satisfied hum when the other man just made a grumbling noise and stilled. Reassured by the fact that Nygma wouldn't move or do anything stupid just to be obnoxious, Lucius started working slowly but steadily and he made sure that he didn't pull on any stray hair or dug the pliers in the still tender and red scalp; the wound had definitely healed nicely, though, and Lucius couldn't help the small wave of pride that filled him at the sight of a job well done "Let me grab some antibiotic cream and then you're free to go"

"That stuff makes my hair greasy" Edward complained but there was an edge of relief to his voice: it was nice knowing that his skull didn't need to be stapled shut anymore to keep his brain where it was supposed to be. 

"I'm sure your nonexistent hot date will survive a little greasiness"

"Foxy, that's one mean assumption"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, squeezing a little more cream than necessary on his fingers because of the surprise "With who?"

"I don't kiss and tell"

"Ed, you _love_ bragging"

Okay, he did. But Edward doubted that Bullock would be thrilled by people knowing about their.. escapades - especially since the man himself didn't even know about the hot date in question "And you're a gossip" he tutted reproachingly, wagging his finger in the vague direction where he supposed the man was standing behind him "Naughty Foxy"

Lucius batted the finger away "Fine, don't tell me"

"Alright" Edward immediately piped up brightly. 

"But don't come crying to me when you fuck up"

" _If_ "

" _When_ "

Edward scowled "Man of little faith"

Lucius didn't reply and started humming, a serene smile on his face: he knew Nygma well - better than he would have liked to admit, maybe - and he knew it wouldn't be long before he snapped. 

In one... two... three...

"I can't tell you who he is!"

"An  _he_ hmm?"

 _Damn_ "Shut it"

Lucius took the gloves off "I haven't said anything"

"Shut it anyway"

"It's Harvey, isn't it?"

Edward didn't think he had ever swivelled his head around so fast "What..?! How?!"

"You just told me" Lucius pointed out, gently pushing Nygma's chin up with a finger when the man wouldn't stop gaping like a fish out of water "There weren't many possibilities, really: it was either Harvey or Penguin" and himself, Lucius supposed - definitely not Jim or anyone else in the precinct "I won't tell anyone, I promise"

"You better, Foxy" Edward hissed, quickly slipping back in his jacket so that he could run away before he embarrassed himself further; though, there was a part of him that was pleased with the nth proof that Foxy truly was a mighty opponent - one he could engage in battles of wit whenever he wished to "I know where you live!" He threatened as he walked out of the other's makeshift office.

"Good luck!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

It had been quite a long time since Harvey had woken up to the moist heat of a mouth wrapped around his cock, the delicious suction stirring him awake better than the scent of coffee or the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan ever could - so, he didn't really blame himself for taking a while to connect all the dots and realise what exactly was happening. Harvey blearly blinked himself awake as he clumsily grabbed the edge of the blanket to peer underneath "What?"

Edward popped off of the other's erection, licking his lips in a satisfied manner as he wrapped one of his hands around the base, stroking the shaft to keep up the stimulation now that he wasn't sucking on it anymore. Bullock's cock was as hot and heavy on his tongue as he had imagined, the musky saltiness of his precum enough to make him drool and Edward was quite eager to get back to it, now that the man was awake and able to fully appreciate his efforts "Foxy took the staples out"

Harvey blinked faster, trying to understand why that fact should have been of particular importance for him - maybe giving him a blowjob was Nygma's way to celebrate? If that was the reason why, Harvey definitely wasn't going to stop him "Good?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore"

"Even better?"

Edward rolled his eyes but, unlike the times he had done so in the past, it was fond rather than annoyed; if anyone had told him that one day he would find endearing the sight of a rumpled and sleepy Harvey Bullock, he would have carted them off to Arkham himself even if he hated even being in the vicinity of the asylum "I'm keeping my promise - the one you were supposed to hold me to" Edward reminded him helpfully, tugging the foreskin down with the pad of his thumb so that he could lean in and dart his tongue on the sensitive flesh. 

"Promise?" Harvey croaked, pupils widening at the feeling of the younger man's tongue swirling around the head of his cock, hypnotised by the shine of precum and saliva mixing on his lips.

Edward hummed, satisfaction filling him to the brim at the other's voice - the clear proof that Bullock was positively affected by his ministrations.

_"I'm going to blow you when my head isn't hurting"_

_"I'm holding you to that"_

_"You better"_

"Oh" _that_ promise - he couldn't believe that it had slipped his mind! Harvey reached out to Nygma and slid his thumb along the sharp edge of a cheekbone before he slid his fingers in the other's hair, careful of not pulling on it "You sure?" He didn't want to accidentally tug on it too hard and open up again the wound.

"Yep" that display of care shouldn't have made him feel warm - it was clear that Bullock just wanted a blowjob without a side dish of drama and complications - but still Edward smiled up at him, touched by his worry "I waited a week after Foxy took them out" it had been absolute agony, even if self-imposed; Edward could barely capacitate himself of the fact that, in such a short time, he had come to crave Bullock's presence - as if he couldn't breathe as easily if he didn't see the other man often enough.

"Ehi, you okay?"

Edward shook his head, banishing away those pesky thoughts and leaned up into the hand gently cupping his head "Yes. Yes, I'm more than okay"

"You looked lost for a minute" Harvey pointed out, scratching a little Nygma's scalp and grinned when the other man clearly enjoyed the feeling, smiling blissfully - it was a good look on him "If you're not in the mood anymore, it's okay. My right hand can pick up from where you left" he added because even if the man currently in his bed was a criminal, Harvey would never be less than considerate of someone he was sharing intimacy with.

"No, no. I'm okay" Edward hurried to reassure Bullock, emphasising his words with a slow and tortuous pull at his cock "I very much want to keep sucking you off until you come down my throat"

"Jesus, Ed"

"You would like that, hmm?"

Of _fucking_  course he would have liked that; after one last glance at the younger man to make sure that he truly was on board with what they were doing, Harvey sighed and tightened his grip on Nygma's hair, pushing him closer to his drooling cock "You know I would like that - go on, you tease"

"It's teasing only if I have no intentions of delivering" Edward quipped, a small breathless noise leaving his throat at the way those fingers tugged at his hair - they were knotted close enough to his scalp that, despite the strength of those pulls, all he could feel was just a pleasurable burn. 

"Less talking and more facts"

"Yes, sir"

Harvey groaned; he didn't know whether Nygma meant to defer to him when calling him _sir_ or if he was just teasing him, but the most important thing was that the other's lips were once again wrapped around his shaft and that Nygma wasn't wasting any time - the man sucked on his cock eagerly, swallowing around his mouthful every time that the bobbing made saliva flood his mouth "Take it deeper, Ed" Harvey panted, hips trembling with the need to thrust up in the other's throat "Choke yourself on my cock, show me how badly you want it"

Edward could feel his skin burn with a deep flush at those words: he _did_ want Bullock's cock badly - he had masturbated to the fantasy of the man coming down his throat ever since he had seen what he was packing, salivating just at the thought of the other using him like a glorified toy, chasing his orgasm while Edward roughly fucked his own fist.  

The real thing turned him on even more; Edward felt his own cock get wetter as he messily slurped on the other's erection, bobbing his head lower and lower until he was able to take it whole in his mouth and the tip was tickling his gagging reflex, making his throat tighten desperately.

"Yeah" Harvey shivered "Just like that, Ed"

Hearing his name fall from Bullock's lips  was enough to make Edward even more eager, a need to please pervaded his whole being and he looked up at the other man with hooded eyes, taking pleasure in the evident enjoyment on his face - the reddish flush that disappeared under his beard, the shine of saliva on his lips, the heaving of his broad chest. Edward memorised every detail as he set up a fast rhythm, uncaring of the fact that his throat and jaws were going to hurt once Bullock came: in that moment, only  _his_ pleasure mattered. 

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck" he was close - no matter how much he would have liked to last longer, Harvey knew that he couldn't do it "You're getting off on it, aren't you?" He panted, moaning as the younger man hollowed his cheeks "You love taking my cock down your throat" and he didn't need Nygma's confirmation: Harvey could see the way he was humping the mattress and how, even with little prompting on his part, he didn't shy away from taking him as deep as possible even if it meant choking himself on his dick "I'm close, Ed"

Edward forced himself off of the other's erection "Don't hold back" his voice was embarrassingly hoarse and the thought of everyone knowing the reason why it was like that made Edward's cock twitch, his hips absentmindedly digging into the mattress "Fuck my face" and before Bullock could protest, he leaned up and kissed him - open-mouthed and needy " _Please,_ Harvey"

It wasn't the kind of request that he could ignore "Yeah. Yeah, okay" he kissed Nygma back before Harvey pushed him down and he clumsily kneeled on the bed "You ready?"

Edward nodded and he dug his fingers in the other's muscular and thick thighs, feeling the tension gathered under his skin "Harvey"

He didn't need to hear more: Harvey took Nygma's face in his hands and pushed his cock past those swollen lips, well-used and welcoming. He didn't waste any time thrusting inside his mouth, forgetting for a moment about the other man as he chased down his own orgasm - able to focus only on the slick mouth around him and the slapping of his balls against Nygma's chin.  Harvey could feel himself drawing closer and closer, heat blooming at the base of his spine as his sack tightened "You're _perfect_ "

Edward didn't know whether Bullock had cottoned on the fact that he lived for the praise or he just naturally gave it out so often, but he wasn't going to complain about it. And when the man finally came, Edward did his best to swallow all of his load, moaning at the taste that flooded his tongue and that soothed some of the constant anxiety at the back of his mind, leading him into a floaty state of mind that Edward had all intentions of soaking up for as long as possible - hopefully, Harvey wouldn't kick him out of bed too soon.

"Hey, you okay?" Harvey murmured, caressing Edward's messy curls as the younger man slumped against his thigh, clearly trying to get his breathing pattern back under control "Come here, let me take care of you" he gently manhandled Edward on the mattress and curled up behind him, holding him close to his chest with one arm while he licked the palm of his right hand - it wasn't as nice as lube but it would do: it didn't look like it would take much for the other man to come. 

Edward whined - first in displeasure when Harvey seemed hellbent on moving him around and then with need when the other's calloused hand closed around his straining cock and started pulling at it "Oh.. please"

"Faster?"

Edward nodded and desperately clung to the other's forearm, pushing his hips into Harvey's fist until he spilled himself with a choked moan, trembling as the other man milked his cock through his orgasm until it was too much to bear and Edward weakly slapped his hand away "Thanks"

"I should be the one thanking you for the lovely wakeup call"

"Let me nap, then" Edward immediately retorted, hopeful as he tugged up the blankets: he didn't want to leave - he wanted to stay curled up with the other man, warm and surrounded by the scent of their sweat. 

Harvey chuckled and bent down to kiss the other's temple "You definitely deserved that. I might even make breakfast for you when you wake up"

"You mean you're going to open a can of peaches?" Edward said teasingly, trying to curb his own enthusiasm at the idea of having breakfast with the other man; they just were blowing off some steam, getting rid of the tension that Gotham's desperate situation put them through. 

There was no space for... _feelings_.

"At least there's no onions in them"

Then why did his heart pound at the proof that Harvey had memorised such a silly fact as his food preferences?

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've written Lucius so, I would love some feedback on how he came across ♡♡♡


End file.
